


Divine Retribution

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: BAMF Boyfriends to the Rescue [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec makes things better, Also fluff, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Canon-Typical Violence, Dangerous Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus has bad experiences with vampire bites, Protective Alec Lightwood, Second chapter contains hilarity, Vampire Bites, With Hickies, sappy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When Magnus is injured by a vampire, and the bite brings back some unpleasant memories of Camille for Magnus, Alec takes matters into his own hands.A companion piece toWrath of a Warlock, where Alec gets his turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wrath of a Warlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175271) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 

> These characters belong to Cassandra Clare, not me! 
> 
> So this is a prompt from the very, very lovely [Whumpsterdumpster](https://whumpster-dumpster.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Because of [THIS](https://whumpster-dumpster.tumblr.com/post/180738459087/character-a-tilting-character-bs-chin-up-to-get-a) particular post. I saw this and it SCREAMED Malec to me, so Malec it is!

  
By the time Alec had fought his way to where Magnus had last been sighted, panic was clawing at his chest. Magnus had been surrounded, a mix of vampires and demons had been closing around him, and Alec was going to kill him for straying so far from the group! Nevermind that he was one of the most powerful warlocks in the country, he could still get killed by making stupid decisions! 

  
Another demon went down from an arrow to the throat and Alec’s breath caught at the sight of Magnus. He was still standing, launching balls of fire and shadow at the demons around him, but there was blood dripping down his neck and he was pale, indicating his exhaustion. 

  
Trading his bow for a seraph blade, Alec worked towards Magnus, slicing down demons before they could sneak up behind the warlock and then they were working back to back, beating them back. 

  
“We need a plan!” 

  
“I’m all ears!” Magnus shot back. “Where are the others?” 

  
“Too far!” Alec panted, beheading another demon with a grunt, ducking away from a swipe of claws a moment later. “Can you get rid of them?” 

  
Magnus turned to look over his shoulder, even as he sent another ball of energy into the demon. “Don’t you think if I had enough energy for that I would have already?” 

  
Okay, yes, in hindsight that had been a _stupid_ question and Alec was cursing himself for it, but they were also low on options as cut off as they were! “What if you used me?” 

  
“What?” 

  
Alec pressed himself up against Magnus’ back, feeling him jolt in surprise. “Can you get rid of all of them if you drew power from me?” 

  
When Magnus took a few precious seconds to think about it, to really think about it, Alec worked on clearing the area around them until they had some room. 

  
“Magnus!” 

  
Magnus growled and thought about it, really thought about it. He could, but the amount of power he’d have to draw, and how quickly he’d have to do it…

  
“I can, but it’s going to hurt, I’ll have to pull a lot of strength, quickly!” Magnus shouted. He could still feel the slow trickle of blood down his neck and it made his skin crawl, but he had to focus so he could get them out of this mess. 

  
“Tell me when!” Alec called, leaping out of the way of a large claw coming for his chest before he sank the seraph blade between the armor the demon was wearing. He yanked the blade out right as Magnus shouted his name. 

  
Alec spun around, dashing for Magnus, grabbing his hand as he slid to a stop on the ichor coating the ground. He’d shared his strength with Magnus before, but this was different, this time it felt like Magnus reached inside him and _pulled_, hard. He stumbled, but didn’t let go, grunting under the effort. 

  
“Hold on!” Magnus ordered, gathering magic in his other palm as the demons and vampires crept closer. Like this, he could see the blank, glossy eyes of the vampires that meant they were being controlled by their sire and felt fury roll through him. Disgusting abuse of power. 

  
“Magnus!” Alec snapped. 

  
Magnus clenched his fist down on the ball of power and pulled Alexander in close to him as the power exploded out of him, racing towards those attacking them and engulfing them in flames. Within seconds, it was over, and he sagged against Alexander with a harsh exhale. 

  
Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus and kept him supported as they stumbled back towards the other shadowhunters. “Where the hell is our established perimeter!” he snapped, moving into the protective circle, getting Magnus sitting on a car a moment later. 

  
“Gotta call Raphael,” Magnus muttered, his body sluggish. Now that he was safe, that Alexander was safe, he had to, he had to maybe pass out. 

  
“Magnus,” Alec called, cupping Magnus’ chin his hand. “Look at me, you okay?” 

  
Magnus gave a tired hum. He was definitely not in the nearest or remotest realms of okay. The puncture wounds on his neck had him wanting to claw his skin off. He reached up to rub at it, but he didn’t even have enough energy to heal himself, and he wasn’t going to take more from Alexander. 

  
Alec caught sight of the wound on Magnus’ neck, properly this time, not just at the faint trail of blood and everything in him went still. He reached out and pulled Magnus’ hand away, but didn’t let go, his free hand tilting Magnus’ head to the side so he could get a better look at it. He carefully brushed the crusted blood away and didn’t miss the twist of disgust on Magnus’ face. 

  
“Take enough to heal them,” Alec ordered. “No arguing, Magnus.” 

  
That was Alec’s serious voice. Magnus blinked and shook his head. “Taken enough from you already today.” 

  
Alec resisted the urge to growl and force his boyfriend to take his strength so he could be healed. He could see how much it was bothering Magnus, and the faint shine of the venom in the wound. He took a deep breath and tilted Magnus’ face back towards him, waiting for their eyes to meet. 

  
“Tell me who,” Alec demanded. 

  
Magnus swallowed, staring at Alexander. He’d seen Alec angry here and there, but this was different. This was the kind of anger that promised retribution, that made him remember that Alexander was a Nephilim and that he would mete out divine punishment to any he determined worthy of it. His breath caught at the sight.

  
“Alexander, it’s not-” 

  
“Tell me,” Alec interrupted, his voice soft and deadly. “Who did this to you.” 

  
“One of the fledglings. Snuck up on me. Got a few mouthfuls before I threw him off and he bolted,” Magnus muttered, reaching up to rub his neck before he thought the better of it. “Giving me some unpleasant flashbacks.” 

  
Alec resisted the urge to growl. Of course. _Camille_. She’d probably taken advantage of Magnus loving her to feed off of him regularly. His fingers itched to have the chance to take out some of his anger on her, but there were others who deserved it more. 

  
“Alec,” Magnus grunted. “I’ll be fine. I just need to rest for a while.” 

  
Alec took a deep breath and stared down at Magnus. “All right. Call Raphael.” He turned. 

  
“And where are you going?” 

  
Alec looked back to Magnus, his bow jumping his hand in a shower of blue light, his face once again tense and restrained. “I have hunting to do.” 

  
Magnus blinked in surprise and stared after Alec. “Shit,” he swore, fumbling for his phone. He needed Raphael to get here and to get here now. Before Alexander violated the Accords. 

  
~!~

  
Alec waded back into the fighting, providing support to the shadowhunters still struggling with the onslaught. He was looking for something, even though he didn’t know what. He had a feeling the one who had bit Magnus wouldn’t be able to keep it to himself. Which meant he’d have a chance to make him pay for what he’d done. 

  
The fighting was starting to die down - most of the demons were dead, and the vampires were staring at them warily. Alec stepped forward and walked in front of them, eyeing each of the vampires, sure that he would be able to _tell_ which one had bitten Magnus. 

  
Halfway down the line, Alec caught sight of a vampire smirking at him. He paused and narrowed his eyes. He turned to face him, tightening his hand on his bow. 

  
“How’s your precious warlock boyfriend doing?” 

  
Alec tilted his head and studied the vampire in front of him. Young. _Inexperienced_. Powerful, but not knowing how to control that power. Foolish.

  
The vampire laughed. “Should have seen the look on his face when I sank my teeth into him. He _likes_ it, you know. Sometimes you can just _taste_ it.” 

  
The other vampires were backing away from the one talking, and Alec didn’t know it if was out of self-preservation, or because they’d recognized a mistake when they saw one.

  
“Wish I’d gotten more than a few mouthfuls, though,” he drawled, licking his lips. 

  
There was an arrow nocked on his bow before he made the conscious decision to summon it to him. He dropped his aim, found his target and fired. The arrow sliced forward, through the vampire’s foot, and deep into the asphalt below him. The other vampires scattered with a shout, and his…_target_…let out a scream of pain. 

  
Alec stepped forward, lowering his bow. Take away their advantage. Without super speed, the vampire was at his mercy. The vampire was gasping in pain, his fangs dropped, his entire body shaking. It was the work of an instant to pull another arrow, aim, and fire, this time into the meat of his thigh, straight through the femoral artery. 

  
The vampire screamed again, his body bucking on the ground. 

  
Alec crouched down beside the vampire and wrapped a hand around the shaft of his arrow. “Waste not, want not.” He yanked the arrow out, watching blood seep from the wound, the vampire staring at him in horror. 

  
“You-you-” 

  
“Do you know that the femoral artery is one of the most important arteries in your body?” Alec asked conversationally, standing, taking a few steps back from the vampire. “And that yours has just been sliced in half?” He took a moment to clean off the arrow, before turning back to the vampire on the ground. 

  
“A mundane will bleed out in about four minutes from a wound like that,” Alec continued, his voice light. “Now, you are not a mundane, so I imagine the process will be much slower, and more painful.” His eyes glittered dangerously. “Because as much as I would like to kill you, here and now, and make you pay for what you did, this? This is much more fitting.” 

  
“I don’t seem to recall it being your job to punish vampires for their crimes, Alec Lightwood,” a disdainful voice drawled. 

  
Alec turned and stared down Raphael Santiago. He lifted his chin. “Find Magnus.” 

  
Raphael’s eyes flared in anger. “You presume to order me-” 

  
“Magnus was hurt,” Alec interrupted. He gestured over his shoulder. “by him.” 

  
“Is that so?” Raphael narrowed his eyes. 

  
Alec didn’t bother answering, he turned back to the vampire on the ground, watching his chest heave in anger and pain. 

  
Raphael snarled and moved, slipping through the crowd with the ease of decades of practice. When he found Magnus off to himself, nearly curled up, drained of power, and a hand over neck, pained expression on his face, well. Perhaps the Lightwood boy had acted appropriately. 

  
He would see to Magnus afterward. He returned to where the Lightwood boy was still watching the vampire in front of him. Raphael moved forward, standing beside him. 

  
“I know your rules,” Alec said, not looking away from the vampire on the ground. “I leave him in your capable hands, Raphael.” 

  
Raphael watched the Lightwood boy head immediately for Magnus and turned his attention to the fledgling in front of him. His fangs dropped and he smirked at the fear he saw. 

  
“When I am done with you? You will wish he had killed you.” 

  
~!~

  
The exhaustion was creeping up on him, now. His bones were starting to ache, and the smell of ichor was turning his stomach. Alec made his way over to Magnus and sank to the ground next to him. “Raphael has him.” 

  
Magnus huffed out a laugh. “Raphael is going to be furious at you.” 

  
“Nah,” Alec said, glancing over at him. He bumped his shoulder against Magnus. “We have an understanding when it comes to you.” 

  
Magnus blinked and would have turned his head if he didn’t know it would remind him of the still-stinging wound on his neck. “Oh?” 

  
“Mmmhmm,” Alec hummed, reaching out to take Magnus’ hand, giving it a slow squeeze as he pressed a kiss to the back of it. “Go ahead.” 

  
Magnus sighed. “No, I’ve taken enough from-” 

  
“Magnus,” Alec interrupted. “If you don’t heal it, I will call Catarina and ask her to come do it.” 

  
Magnus gave Alexander a grumpy look before acquiescing. This time the pulse of power was small, but it was enough to close the wounds and heal the pain. He relaxed, leaning against Alexander when Raphael was suddenly standing in front of him, his arms crossed. 

  
“You’ve gotten lazy,” Raphael said, glaring at Magnus. 

  
Magnus looked up at Raphael and snorted. “Thanks.” 

  
“Do better or I won’t come to save you next time,” Raphael added, turning to look at the Lightwood boy. “Can’t rely on a shadowhunter, after all.” 

  
Magnus couldn’t help the small grin. “I’ll make sure to not get bit next time.” 

  
Raphael sniffed and nodded. “See that you don’t.” He waved a hand and disappeared a moment later. 

  
Alec watched him go and looked back at Magnus. “I think he likes me. That was only a vague insult.” 

  
Magnus grinned and pressed his face into Alexander’s shoulder, glad when one strong arm was wrapped around his own shoulders. “That’s pretty much approval from Raphael. Whatever you did must have impressed him.” 

  
Alec hummed and couldn’t help grinning in return pressing a kiss to the top of Magnus’ head. “Want me to stay tonight?” 

  
Magnus nodded, relaxing against Alec. “That would be wonderful, Alexander.” 

  
~!~

  
By the time Alec managed to get them both home, showered and dressed for bed, they were dragging their feet. In the past hour, though, he’d caught Magnus rubbing his neck at least three or four times, always with a pained expression. 

  
“Magnus?” 

  
Magnus yanked his hand away guiltily. When Alec only raised an eyebrow at him, he huffed. “I can still feel it.” 

  
Alec hummed and tugged Magnus towards him, sitting on the edge of the bed. “What would help?” Magnus smiled and straddled his lap, pressing in close so they could kiss slowly, lazily. 

  
“Not sure,” Magnus admitted, rolling his head to the side. Even though there was no pain, he could still feel the phantom touch and it made him shudder. 

  
Alec tilted his head and pressed a gentle kiss to Magnus’ collar, watching carefully for any tenseness from Magnus as he kissed his way up to where the mark had been. Magnus was still, but not tense in his arms as he pressed another kiss there, hoping his touch would erase some of the bad for him. 

  
A thought occurred and Alec smiled, his voice gentle and teasing. “I could also cover this side of your neck in marks, make sure you remember what it feels like to feel good here.” 

  
Magnus blinked and opened his mouth to say no, the last thing he needed was more teeth against his skin, but, you didn’t _have_ to use teeth… 

  
Alec had been shooting for making Magnus smile, maybe even chuckle, but he hadn’t responded at all, still as stone in his lap. “Magnus?” 

  
Magnus hummed and tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck to Alexander. “No teeth?” 

  
Alec blinked and took a second to process that before pressing another kiss to Magnus’ neck, sucking a small mark right over the spot where the bite had been. Magnus trembled in his arms, pressing closer to him and Alec held him tight, exhaling against his skin. 

  
Magnus closed his eyes, shuddering as Alec waited for, for something. “Alexander, _please_.” 

  
Alec groaned and lowered his lips to Magnus’ neck again, chasing the sweet taste of his skin. 

  
~

  
The next morning, when neither of them had to be up in the morning, and they had enough time to relax and take their time in bed, Alec made it a point to continue what he’d started last night. Magnus knew he was going look like he had been mauled, quite happily, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it when the only touch he could remember, or feel, was Alexander’s. 

  
That was, of course, until he got a look at his neck in his vanity mirror. His eyes widened and he stared, tilting his head to the side, admiring the sheer _amount_ of marks there was on his neck. 

  
He turned to find Alexander standing in the doorway to the bathroom, grinning sheepishly. 

  
“Alexander!” 

  
“You liked it!” Alec protested. “A lot!” 

  
Magnus chuckled, because while that _was_ true (it was only fair considering how much he enjoyed marking up Alexander’s deflect rune), it looked like Alexander had tried to give him as many marks as physically possible. He tapped his jaw and turned to look thoughtfully at his closet. 

  
“That look worries me,” Alec said. It had that hint of deviousness that usually meant Magnus was planning something. 

  
“Oh don’t worry darling,” Magnus said, sauntering towards the closet. “It’s nothing at all.” 

  
Magnus knew that Alec didn’t believe that for a second, but the shadowhunter went to make them both coffee and he reached out to grab the perfect shirt. Two could play at that game, of course. 

  
Magnus had disappeared into the depths of his closet for longer than normal and Alec was half worried and half excited about what he apparently had planned. Then he heard Magnus striding from his bedroom and towards the living room. 

  
He turned, about to offer Magnus coffee when his brain registered what he was seeing, sputtered, and proceeded to go completely blank. 

  
Magnus grinned, sauntering closer to Alexander, savoring the absolutely _thunderstruck _expression on his face. “I take it you like what you see?” Magnus drawled, reaching out to take his coffee cup from where Alexander had left it on the table, taking a slow sip to savor it. 

  
“Did you…” Alec fought to inhale, but now that he’d actually acknowledged the existence of what was in front of him, it still felt like his brain was leaking out of his ears. 

  
“Did I…” Magnus prompted, raising an eyebrow. 

  
Alec swallowed. “Did you color coordinate your entire outfit to the…” he choked, his eyes lifting to the marks on Magnus’ neck again, then back to the eyeshadow that somehow matched the exact shade of most of them. 

  
“To the oh-so lovely marks you left?” Magnus supplied, a teasing grin escaping him. “Why, yes, I did. Is that approval I sense?” 

  
Alec took a long, slow, deep breath. He leaned back and took in Magnus’ outfit again, cataloguing each and every piece. The leather pants and boots were, at least, familiar, and some of his favorites with the way they clung to Magnus. 

  
Then, there was the shirt, a very similar shade of purple, which was unbuttoned more than halfway down Magnus’ chest. And normally, normally whenever Magnus wore a shirt like that, his jewelry choices were ornate and detailed. But right now? Now Magnus was wearing nothing more than a simple silver chain. Which meant, which meant that the marks he had on his neck were on full, _glorious_ display. 

  
Couple that with the purple-tinged smokey eye, and the dark purple highlights in his hair, Alec was amazed he was still breathing. 

  
“You look beautiful,” he managed after what had been several minutes of overly blatant staring. Alec cleared his throat and fought down a blush. “I don’t really want to let you leave the, uh, loft.” His cheeks went a dark red. 

  
Magnus blinked and watched Alexander turn a darker shade of red before admitting he didn’t want to let him leave. He laughed, stepping closer to Alexander, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Alec’s hair. “Is that so?” he leaned up, purring the words into Alec’s ear.

  
Alexander gasped, shuddering, wrapping his arms around Magnus, pulling him closer. “Y-yeah.” 

  
“Well how about this,” Magnus purred, teasing his lips along the shell of Alexander’s ear. “If you, _deign_ to let me leave the house, I’ll make it very, _very_ worth your while tonight.” 

  
Alec hummed, about to agree, when a different thought occurred. He pulled back and grinned at Magnus. “I have a different idea.” 

  
Magnus raised both of his eyebrows. “Oh?” 

  
Alec tilted his neck to the side, fighting down a blush, and failing as he properly exposed his deflect rune to Magnus. He heard the sharp inhale and grinned. “How about some matching marks?” 

  
“I like that idea,” Magnus purred, pressing Alexander back against the kitchen counter, his cup of coffee long forgotten. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaat, chapter 2???????
> 
> This is a direct result of TheQueerVet's comment, which was GLORIOUS about how hilarious it would be to see Magnus going about his day and showing those hickies off. ....so I wrote it! It's cracky and fun and definitely a different pace from the rest of the fic, so fair warning! 
> 
> This is also a part of my NaNoWriMo 2019 project, where I am finishing off fics/things that need sequels and getting them posted!

Izzy held her phone up and snapped a quick picture, rolling her eyes before opening a text to Magnus. 

Isabelle Lightwood 1:12pm: **[attachment]**

Isabelle Lightwood 1:13pm: **I want you to know he’s been doing this all damn day. With the same smile on his face. He was even nice during training. What did you do to him? **

Magnus looked down at his phone and at the picture of Alexander, staring off into space at one of the Ops room tables, a few of his fingers pressed against the hickies he’d added this morning. He immediately saved it and made it his wallpaper with a happy sigh. 

Magnus Bane 1:15pm: **Do you expect me to apologize? **

Isabelle Lightwood 1:16pm: **No, but he’s not sitting down carefully, so I really am curious as to what the hell you two got up to.**

Magnus snorted and settled back into his office chair. With a quick wave, the light in his apothecary brightened and he tilted his neck to the side, angling his phone for an appropriate picture. He snapped it quickly and admired it with a hum. 

Magnus Bane 1:18pm: **[attachment] **

Magnus Bane 1:18pm: **Let’s just say I gave him some matching marks this morning.**

Magnus Bane 1:19pm: **I may have also color-coordinated my outfit, hair, and makeup with their color. **

Magnus Bane 1:19pm: **And I may be planning to wear said outfit to all of my clients and meetings today.**

Izzy raised an eyebrow at the texts and waited for the attachment to finish downloading before she opened it and promptly choked on her next breath of air. “Holy _shit_,” she breathed. 

“Are you okay Izzy?” Alec called, looking up from the reports he was reading. 

Izzy looked from the phone to Alec and then back to the phone. There were more marks than she could easily count, and goddamn did they curve around the  _ back _ of his neck? No wonder Alec wasn’t having trouble sitting down, apparently that was Magnus today. 

“Angels be damned, Alec. Did Magnus get mauled by something, or was that you?” 

Alec flushed and sputtered. “Excuse me?” 

Izzy turned the phone around and gave a bemused grin at her brother. “I sent Magnus a picture of you touching your neck and I got this in response.” 

Alec groaned and hid his face in his arms, even as his phone vibrated with a text. He ignored it for a good minute, until it buzzed again and he pulled it out with a sigh, flipping it open. 

Magnus Bane 1:21pm:** [Attachment] **

Magnus Bane 1:22pm: **A much better picture than the one I sent Izzy, don’t you think?**

Magnus Bane 1:23pm: **I haven’t thought about anything other than my promise this morning all day. After my final client, and my next meeting with the warlocks, I am going home, and then I am waiting for you. **

Alec felt his face heating more and knew that Izzy was staring at him, her eyebrow impressively raised. He coughed didn’t look up at her. 

“Well,” Izzy drawled, turning back to her reports. “I’ll make sure you get out of here on time.” 

“I didn’t say anything!” Alec snapped defensively. 

Izzy snorted and looked up at him, her eyebrows raised as she looked down at his phone. “Believe me, Alec, you didn’t need to.” 

Alec stubbornly ignored his phone until Izzy headed back to the armory and yanked it out, rereading the last messages and staring at the picture Magnus had sent him. Instead of the one of just his neck, Magnus had removed his shirt and tilted his neck to the side and Alec could see the hickies on his neck, the ones on his chest, and the faint fingerprint bruises on Magnus’ hips. He groaned and reminded himself he still had work to do and even if he went home, Magnus was in a meeting anyways. 

Alec Lightwood 2:14pm: **I’ll be home as soon as I can. **

Alec put his phone down and took a deep breath, but lasted all of a minute before he was picking his phone up again, tapping at it. 

Alec Lightwood 2:15pm:** I can’t wait to see you. **

Magnus Bane 2:16pm: **Likewise my darling, likewise. **

~!~

Magnus was well aware of the picture he made with his neck on blatant display as he went from client to client over the course of the day. A few had known better than to say anything (especially if they noticed the fact that they were being decidedly shown off), but the ones that had, had found a mysterious extra ten percent charge tacked onto their bills. Not that they had noticed of course, but no one judged Magnus Bane for showing off how gloriously possessive his boyfriend was. 

This did, of course, include the warlocks in New York that were a part of the inner council. For all that Lorenzo was now the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus would always remain a member of the council, on virtue of the power that he could command alone. Before they'd reached their compromise and grudging respect, Magnus knew it was a fact that angered Lorenzo, but he also couldn't afford to alienate his own council. 

Magnus strode in, making a point to be on time, but only precisely on time and smiled at the ten or so other warlocks waiting for him. He inclined his head to Lorenzo and took a seat down two from him and settled in, relaxing back into the black leather. 

Several sets of eyes (both human and not) were on him, or, more specifically, his neck and the marks that he had out on proud display. Even Lorenzo was staring at them in morbid fascination. Magnus fought down the urge to laugh and did nothing more than raise his eyebrows as a minute ticked away with no one saying anything. 

"That outfit is hardly appropriate for a council meeting, Bane." 

Magnus' eyes slid away from Lorenzo and to the warlock sitting directly across from him, his nose wrinkled in distaste. Ah, Angus Salamander. A warlock as unoriginal as his name, but the oldest among them all here, hence his place on the council. 

"Oh?" Magnus offered, raising his eyebrows, feigning surprise. "Care to enlightenment as to how? And why you are bothered?" 

He only caught it because he was looking for it, but Magnus was relatively sure that he'd seen a hint of a quick smile on Lorenzo's face. The rest of the warlocks were watching the two of them now, and what Angus was going to say about his...outfit. 

"You don't need to put your...._assignations_ on...on display," Angus grumbled, rolling his eyes. "We are all well-aware of your relationship status." 

Magnus leaned back in the chair and couldn't help the smirk that curled his lips. "Obviously not, as these seem to come as a surprise to you. I do not see what it has to do with you, or with this council meeting, as marks on _my_ neck have little to do with those things." 

"They are a distraction!" Angus snapped. 

Magnus only leaned both of his elbows on the table, dropping his glamour in a heartbeat, raising his eyebrows. "Jealous?" he purred. "Because you should be." 

"Bane!" Angus snapped. 

Magnus laughed, falling back into his chair, letting his shirt fall open a bit wider to show that those weren't the only marks that he was sporting. "What can I say, having an insatiable Nephilim as your partner is certainly...._enlightening_." 

"That's enough, Magnus," Lorenzo cut in. 

Magnus grinned and waved, conceding the point to Lorenzo, turning his attention more properly to the High Warlock. He didn't mention what looked to be a faint hint of pink on Lorenzo's cheeks. Perhaps the other man had an insatiable Nephilim of his own. Or would, soon enough. 

The meeting was far less tense than it had been in years, and Magnus took great joy in ensuring that his neck and all the marks on it were consistently on display for Angus, watching him get progressively angrier as their talks went on. 

"There is one thing that I want your advice on, Magnus," Lorenzo said, frowning as he pulled a scroll out of the air. He offered it to Magnus. "There are reports that other demon realms are seeing a population increase over the past few months." 

Magnus grew serious, sitting up in his chair, reading through the written note. "Significant ones too," he murmured, reading through the figures presented. He looked up to Lorenzo. "You want to know if it's related to the fall of Edom?" 

Lorenzo gestured to the paper. "The Spiral Labyrinth does. There's never been a record of a demonic realm collapsing before, so there are many open questions about it. I was hoping that you could work with them to answer some of them?" 

A few months ago, Lorenzo would have never asked for his help, let alone be the primary correspondent and Magnus couldn't help the smile that escaped. He looked up and gave a firm nod. "I'm happy to speak with them about it. I have a feeling this is going to continue. There was a lot of displacement when Edom collapsed, and this will likely not be the first we hear of it." 

"Maybe if you had stayed, there wouldn't be this issue!" 

Magnus' eyes swung to Angus and his posture tensed. "I beg your pardon?" 

"You heard me," Angus blustered. "You leaving Edom caused its collapse and now it is being felt in other demonic realms! What other impacts could it have had? What if demons start to break through into this realm?" 

Magnus raised an eyebrow, his voice flat and scathingly sarcastic. "There are over one hundred and twenty-seven Institutes run by the Nephilim that are in place across this world for precisely that reason. I am not concerned." 

"Because of your-" 

Magic snapped around his fingers and Magnus met Angus' eyes, his own flaring gold. He knew the room could feel the weight of power that he had abruptly brought to bear around him. "There are limits, Angus. You are pushing them. Stop now, or regret it." 

Angus scowled and pushed himself out of the chair and opened a portal, stepping through it almost immediately, but not before adding. "Not everything can be solved with a flippant remark and a reminder of your power, Bane." 

"No," Magnus agreed, watching him leave, letting the power he'd brought around him fade, the rest of the warlocks relaxing back into their seats. "But I've found most things can." He stood up as well, giving Lorenzo a nod. "I'll let you know what I communicate to the Spiral Labyrinth. It will likely require additional investigation, but I can do some digging." 

"Thank you, Magnus," Lorenzo said, watching him summon a portal. "I do apologize for what Angus said about you remaining in Edom. None of us here wished that for you" 

Magnus gave a faint smile and shook his head. "I know that. You proved that a thousand times over." He waved to the others. "I'll see you all next week." 

There was a chorus of goodbyes as Magnus stepped into his Loft and took a deep breath, letting the rest of his irritation fade at the sight of his outfit in the mirror. He couldn't help grinning. That was right. He and Alexander had _plans_, and he wasn't about to let some old fart like Angus Salamander ruin that. 

He pulled out his phone and sighed when there were no new messages from Alec, but there were at least three more from Isabelle, all images. Magnus couldn't help grinning as every picture showed Alec either smiling at his phone, or pressing fingers into the bruises on his neck. It was clear Izzy had taken them without Alec realizing, but he appreciated the gesture. She knew her brother better than she would ever admit. 

Now, he simply had to get himself ready, and wait. Especially since he had a fun evening planned for them. 

~!~

Alec took a deep breath and signed the last report that was sitting in his inbox, sagging in relief. He hadn't had a chance to eat, but it was worth it to stand up from the desk and have no paperwork waiting there for him, at least for now. Izzy had told him to get out on time, and he was going to do that, dammit. 

A knock on the door nearly made him groan, but Alec sat up and ordered himself to deal with it. "Come in," he called, glancing towards his email. Nothing new yet, he was still able to escape. He glanced up and saw Lorenzo standing in the middle of the room and straightened up. "Lorenzo, is-" 

"Magnus is fine," Lorenzo said, holding up a hand and smiling. "I'm here in my official capacity, Alec. The Spiral Labyrinth has asked that I, and by extension, Magnus, look into something, and I wanted to make you aware." 

Alec sagged a little in relief and smiled, waving to one of the chairs across from his desk. "Nothing too troubling?" He noticed Lorenzo give him a strange look, his eyes jumping to the marks on his neck that were barely hidden by his deflect rune before back to his eyes. Strangely, Lorenzo's eyes immediately dipped away and went to a scroll he had in his hands. 

"Ah, no, again, more of an awareness piece, and no immediate action required, but it would be good for you to utilize your network..." 

Thankfully, their meeting was short and Alec thanked Lorenzo for the information, promising to share it with the other Institutes in case they did see increases in demon activity. It wasn't likely, but it was possible, and the warning was wonderful. 

That, however, didn't explain why Lorenzo hadn't been able to look him in the eye for almost the entire conversation. Alec frowned, shutting down his computer, grabbing his tablet and pulling on his jacket. He hadn't done anything to make the warlock uncomfortable, and if he had, Lorenzo would not have hesitated to tell him as much. Which meant something else. 

"Have you left yet?" Izzy called, poking her head into the office, smiling at the sight of her brother. "Good, get out of here!" 

Alec relaxed, glad that there was nothing that she needed and it was simply Izzy making sure he was leaving on time. "I was just about to head out. You good for the evening?" 

"Yeah," Izzy said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I'm not Interim Head for nothing, you know." 

Alec snorted and reached out, wrapping an arm around her in a hug. "I know you aren't, but I also want to help support you how I can if need be." 

"You can support me by getting your sappy ass out of here," Izzy said, heading for the door. "Now get moving!" 

Alec shook his head as she shut the door behind him and pulled out his phone, shooting Magnus a quick text. Normally Magnus would open a portal for him to give him a quick lift home, but sometimes he didn't have the energy for it, or couldn't quite manage it. 

A portal opened for him moments later and Alec grinned, bright and wide, stepping through. “Magnus?” he called. 

“Be right there darling! Make yourself comfortable!” 

Alec snorted and kicked off his shoes, hanging his jacket and holster up on the rack Magnus had installed for him. “Did everything go okay at your meeting today?” 

“Other than old farts being old farts, yes, the meeting went wonderfully,” Magnus said, taking one last look at himself in the mirror. 

“Nothing wrong with Lorenzo?” Alec continued, moving to the bar cart, humming as he mixed them both drinks. 

Magnus paused before walking out of the bedroom. “No, he was fine. Why do you ask?” 

Alec picked up a martini glass and inspected it before continuing. “He was acting weird. He stopped by the Institute to tell me about the investigation you were going to be helping with and to ask me to spread communication amongst my peers.” 

“Weird...how?” Magnus asked, taking the martini glass from Alec, taking a sip of it happily. Alec had gotten much better at mixing drinks. 

“He wasn’t looking me in the eye. It was weird,” Alec said, letting his eyes trail down the lounging outfit Magnus had changed into. Open black silk robe and rather obvious black shorts. It was the sort of outfit Magnus wore when he knew he wouldn't need to wear it long. He grinned and let his eyes trail along all the marks he’d left on Magnus’ neck and was startled when Magnus suddenly burst out laughing. 

Alec blinked in surprise. “Magnus?” 

Magnus covered his mouth and shook his head, more giggles escaping him, even as he tried to control himself. He could only imagine what Lorenzo must have been thinking after seeing the both of them today. The mere idea was enough to have him breaking into laughter all over again. 

Alec watched, bemused, sipping his drink as Magnus tried to pull himself together enough to explain what was going on, only to lose it all over again the sight of him. He leaned back against the wall and smiled. Whatever had Magnus in absolute stitches didn’t matter as much as watching his boyfriend laughing like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> So there's definitely going to be a companion piece where Magnus does something similar, and (UPDATE) it's now posted! Hope you enjoy Wrath of a Warlock just as much!
> 
> Additional Note: The summoning of Alec’s bow and arrow is entirely based around a headcanon from @ralfstrashcan on Tumblr! Credit to them for the amazing idea and headcanon!! 
> 
> [Ralfstrashcan](https://ralfstrashcan.tumblr.com/)  
[AMAZING HEADCANON](https://ralfstrashcan.tumblr.com/post/178788385314/alec-bow-quiver-arrows-glamor-plot-hole)
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wrath of a Warlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175271) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
